The Process of a Reaper
by TheTrueBlackStar
Summary: None of their friends knew it happened. They didn't even know Kid could be that kind of guy. He's so emo like and stuff. Can he and Liz really do something like this?
1. It Just Happened

Author's note: _This is my first fan fic. It's about Kid and Liz...alone with each other. As said in the summery, none of his friends knew that this happened. They never even knew that Kid could be this way, but in this fic...it did happen..._

Kid touched her face and slid his hand down to her waste, pushing her gently to the bed. Liz held tightly on to his jacket, pulling him closer to her. They kissed frequently, hugging each other tight until Kid was ready. He pulled her pants down as she pulled his down, followed by underwear. While this happened, they still continued to kiss. The process began. They were having sex. Liz loved the feeling. Breathing hard, she pulled off her shirt. Kid went on, now licking her chest, trying to take off her bra. It was soon done. The passion was better as Kid licked her nipples, humping her harder. Liz pulled his jacket off, followed by his white shirt. Harder and harder he went, kissing her constantly. She was loving it. They both were. _Uh...Uh...Uh..._ she went. Kid didn't make a sound. He just kept doing it. Harder, Faster. _Uh! Ssss! Uh!_ he screamed. It felt good. Being a reaper, this had to be his first time, although he knew his partner wasn't a virgin. She was loving it too much. _Ooh...oh yeah..._ she mumbled, scratching hard on Kid's back. _Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh... _she went on. Kid couldn't say anything He was concentrated on the sensational feeling on his penis running in and out of her. It felt so good. _Oh uh, oh, Kid, baby, yeah.._.she yelled. She was letting her feelings out. Kid was so good. Her vagina was getting wet, adding on to the sensation. Kid felt it as well. It felt so good he didn't even want to know what it was. Liz's chest rose up and down with her eyes widened in joy. Her breast were flapping around and around in circles. Although he couldn't go any further down, Liz was pulling him in that direction. The only thing that really went down was his head. He licked her breasts again. _Uh! Yeah! Oh, yeah! Yeah! Uh! _It was getting better by each time he forced his penis in and out of her. The cycle went on and on until they were too tired to go on. They plopped next to each other in the bed, breathing heavily, still somewhat feeling the sensation against their parts. Liz held tightly on her breasts and Kid held on to his penis, rubbing it, trying to get all the urge out his mind. After a while of discussing how good Kid was, they fell into a deep coma like sleep...

After that sensational night, Kid nor Liz felt any guilt. They still went to school as if nothing happened. Things were different, though. Soul and Maka wanted to know what was wrong with them. Liz was having cramps from the hard and heavy humping and Kid couldn't stop staring at her. All he could remember was her being naked. It somewhat worried her. Maka's a virgin so she couldn't tell it was sex. Neither could Soul.

While Liz was doing an assignment, cringing from the sex injury, her sister poked her shoulder. "Liz, were you and Kid alright?" she asked. "What are you talking about, Patty?" asked Liz, annoyed by a series of cramps. "Last night. You were...screaming, and so was Kid." said Patty. "Shut up about that!" snapped Liz, more worried than angry. "Why?" asked Patty, hurt from her yelling. "I'll talk about it later, just don't speak of it."

"Is everything alright?" asked Stein, looking up from his desk. Liz nodded. She went back to her work cringing some more. "Did he hurt you?" asked Patty, still worried. "I said to shut up about it." snapped Liz. "Liz..." said Stein. "Nothing's wrong, sir." whimpered Liz. The pain was getting worse. She almost cried. She didn't cry, though. She didn't want to reveal that her and Kid had sex. Then again...

"Liz, are you crying?" asked Tsubaki. "I'm sorry. My waste hurts." Liz cried, although the pain was more or less coming from her ass. "Come with me. I'll see what the problem is." ordered Stein. "Wait, what if you have to pull her pants off or something?" asked Maka. "I've seen women naked before, it's nothing new." Stein answered. "No. I shouldn't. I'll be fine." whimpered Liz. "It's a period problem..." she mouthed.

After class, Maka went to ask her if she was alright. Liz just scolded her. This seemed to be harder than she thought. After the sex, she thought she could just blow it off. She wondered if Kid had any problems.

The answer was yes. Kid was giving himself away staring at Liz. Soul and Black Star were on his case only they weren't going to leave him alone. They stalked him, asking numerous questions. Kid's excuse was that he seen something in her hair and it was bothering him, but Soul and Black Star knew better. They somewhat had the basic idea that her and Kid have something going on. They didn't suspect sex though.

About two months later, Liz was starting to get sick very often. No one seen her the times she did it in school until she suddenly blew up in class. Afterwards, Stein wanted to see her in his office for a check-up.

"What do you think might be wrong with Liz?" asked Black Star. Tsubaki shrugged. "I hope she's okay." said Patty. Kid just smiled. "Kid, why are you smiling? That's your weapon. Aren't you worried?" asked Maka, knowing if that was her weapon, she'd be worried sick...litterally. "Let's just say...I have no reason to. I know what's going on." Kid responded. "What are you talking about?" asked Soul. "I won't say. I'll wait to tell you."

Stein came back in the room with a smiling Liz. He asked Kid to step out of the room. Patty too. "What's wrong, Sir?" asked Kid. "It's about Liz." Stein started. Kid nodded. "She's pregnant. Two months." Patty's eyes widened. She didn't know how to react. Kid just calmly said, "I know. It's mine."

"How do you know that?" asked Patty. "We planned it." Kid responded. "You and Liz want...children?" asked Stein, rather shocked at what he was hearing. "No. Just one child. A reaper."

"Why did you do this? Don't you know what risks your taking by doing this?"

"Yes, but we have it all worked out. Everything is perfectley set up now all we have to do is let it play out."

"I don't understand, Kid. Why? Why do you want a child? What's your motive?"

"I'll tell you everything you need to know..."

Author's note: _Well, tell me what you think if you dared to read past the pornographic beggining._


	2. The Night

**Author's note**: Sorry about the lateness. I was thinking of how I should start this. I know now.

**Past**

Kid's Point of View (For Past)

It was a love filled night. Me and Liz finally shared our feelings about each other. I still can't believe how it came out.

"Kid," Liz whimpered, walking up to me nervously.

"Yes," I answered, looking up from a picture I was drawing.

"Can I talk to you?," I looked at her and nodded. We were at home at the time. I took her in my room. "What is it?," I asked. She didn't say anything. I waited patiently. She looked at me. I looked at her. Suddenly, she kissed me. Lip to lip. She pushed herself away from me and apoligized immediatly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're so sexy," she giggled. I shot a look at her. I was confused. Liz doesn't talk that way and she never jumped out at me the way she just did.

"Are you trying to tell me about...your feelings?," I asked. She nodded.

"I love you. Although you get on my nerves half the time...I still do."

"I love you too, Liz. Since I layed eyes on you, I did. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I always thought you liked Maka."

"What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. You always looked at her with a decent smile and you've been trying to talk to her the best way you could."

"Well, Liz, I _was _starting to like her, but that was only because I thought you didn't any intrest in me."

"I always felt you had no intrest in me."

"So, now that we know..."

"Does that make us...?"

"I don't know." We looked at each other once more and suddenly started to kiss each other. We brought each other down and things were starting, but then it dawned on me.

"Liz! Stop," I screamed.

"What's wrong?," she asked.

"I'm a reaper..."

"I know that. Is there something wrong with that? Will our differences keep us apart?"

"Oh no, me and my dad are the only reapers in the world. It's just that...if we do this, you'll get pregnant no doubt. It's our way. Once I'm there, those sperm will shoot like Sonic the Hedgehog." (Sonic fan ~.^)

"What if we use-"

"Can't! Forbidden!"

"Whoa..." Liz rolled over, seeming to be embarrased. I plopped back on my bed and sighed a frustrated sigh._ What I'd give to lose my virginity..._

**Present**

Third Person (For Present)

"So that's what gave you the whole idea for this...'baby' thing?" asked Stein. "Oh no, we weren't that desperate at the time, but it did send us to thoughts," Kid cleared.

**Past**

_Death... Death the...Guy? No. Death Jr? Hell no..._

This was the day I wasn't listenign to you, Stein. I was thinking of how I'd just up the "Death" thing if I did have a child.

_Death the...Person? Sure, Kid. Your son/daughter's gonna want to be called "Person"_

At this moment, you looked up and asked me, "Are you okay up there, Kid?" I just simply nodded my head.

_Death the...Child? God, Kid, you can do better than that. D2? No..._

"Kid!" yelled a high pitched voice. I almost thought it was you again, but then again, your voice isn't that high. I turned to my right. It was Black Star. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Nothing," I answered.

_Death... Death... Death...Thompson?_

**Present**

"So when excactly did this thing with the baby start? I want to know how you 'planned it all out.' I bet you missed many things," Stein interupted. "If I rush this story, you'll never understand," Kid responded.

"If I were you, I'd get to the point. I just want to know what gave you the idea of getting your weapon pregnant. How would your dad feel about that?"

"He'll be fine with it. He already knows of our plan to have this child." Stein's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes, I told him everything. He was actually happy. I'm not there yet so I suggest you just listen." Stein had no comment. "Give me a minute," he said. "I need a sub for the class. I can tell this is going to be long." said Stein, walking away with a sweatdrop coming down his head. "It will be, Stein, it will be." Kid whispered.

**Future**

Deth's point of view (For future)

I, Deth, daughter of Death the Kid and Elizabeth Thompson, wasn't in the academy like my father. The DWMA scared me. It was symmetrical, but that's not what bothered me. It was the inside. The students. The teachers. Everyone. I was disturbed by them.

I guess you would call me a female Crona. I look a lot like him. I had my mother's eyes and my father's shape. I'm awfully skinny and I wear a black dress. My hair is actually a dark brown with white stripes going the same distance as my father's stripes. I would've been symmetrical if they weren't there, but my father said the stripes are quite useful. I don't see how.

My dad spent his time in the academy and my mother searched for ways to make me smile, mostly by trying to get me a boyfriend. They told me of their story. They always brag of how prepared they were for my arrival, but I don't think they were ready for this...

**Present**

Stein came back. Spirit was his sub. He was in his chair.

"Alright, continue," he ordered. Kid nodded.

"After school, I took a walk around the city. I didn't realize what I wanted then..."

**Past**

There seemed to be...babies everywhere. In strollers, taking walks with their parents, even in progress. It was bothering me extremely. Sweat started coming to my head. I never seen this many babies at a time. Then I finally realized that...there were only three babies around. One in a stroller, on taking a walk and one in progress. I was embarrased.

At that moment, I felt a tug at my pants. I looked down and seen the walking baby. It looked at me with its big green eyes and a binki in its mouth. Its legs were short and chubby and its arms were the same. Its hands had to be the cutest. They were like little rubber balls with tiny stubbs on them. I never felt so soft in my life, yet, I smiled at the infant. I...actually had the audacity to pat its head.

Its mother, I assumed, snatched it up and smiled at me nervously. "I'm sorry, is she bothering you?" she asked. _She_. That term rung my ear for some odd reason. Hard it did. "No. She's...cute." I whimpered. I felt 20 years older talking to her like this. The woman walked away, playing with her child. I sighed sadly. "I wonder what it's like to have a child," I thought. I went home to my dear Liz and Patty.

"Hey, Kid," Liz sighed sadly.

"What's the matter?" I asked with high concern.

"Nothing..." she sighed. I walked up to her.

"Liz?" I whispered to her.

"Kid...do you think we could..." Liz whimpered.

"What? Finish," I encouraged.

"A baby..."

"Baby!" Patty cheered, butting in the conversation.

"Patty, could you please leave the room? Me and Liz are having a serious conversation." I asked. Patty sadly walked out the room.

"What are you saying, Liz? You want a child?" I asked.

"Yes. Ever since the subject came up, I can't get it out of my mind."

"So I'm not alone. But if you want to have a kid with me, we have to think about it. This will be no ordanary child."

"I know. It'll be a reaper..." At that moment, Liz and I looked at each other with enlightened eyes.

"You must be thinking the same thing I am."

"I am..."

**Author's note**: I'm stopping there. Review. Please. (I'm a boring person. Sorry.)


	3. Interviewing the Experienced

**Author's Note**: Back.

Past

Liz and I discussed our plan to have a child.

Present

The story was interupted by the ringing of the bell. It was time for missions.

"That. How are you planning to stay here if Liz is pregnant?" asked Stein.

"Who's pregnant?" asked a girl who walked by.

"It doesn't matter," said Stein. The girl walked away. "Come with me," Stein ordered, rolling away in his chair. He took them to his office. "Continue the story," Kid nodded. Before he continued, Spirit walked in.

"Sorry, I wanted to hear the story," he blurted, taking a seat. Stein shot a look at him. Kid shot the same look.

"He didn't knock up your daughter, you know," said Stein. "How'd you know about this, anyway?"

"I heard while I was in the classroom. It was interesting and I couldn't help listening to the rest," Spirit explained. Stein and Kid looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well then, I guess I'll continue," said Kid.

Past

"I think we should prepare ourselfs for this child. Maybe we should start with things like food, milk, diapers, etc," I started.

"No, I'm more conserned about pregnancy at the moment," said Liz. I thought for a moment. _I guess a little advice would help._

"I have an idea. Let's not even do anything yet. We should go around the town and interview mothers and fathers, even Medusa if we have to. I'll even go to my dad. Spirit is off limits, though," I suggested.

Present

"Wait, why was I off limits?" asked Spirit, rather offended.

"Well, I didn't want you to think I knocked up Maka. If Liz interviewed you, It'd look like she was covering for Maka, whoever could've knocked her up," Kid explained.

"That reminds me, aren't you worried about how the school will react to this?" asked Stein. "This is our first high school pregnancy. Just think of all the girls who will feel comfortable with being preganant. I can perform an abortion-"

"Hell no!" Kid blurted. "We worked way too hard! I don't give a damn how many girls get pregnant, it's their problem and this is mine! I'll be ruling you someday so get used to listening!"

"You're not ruling now, so I won't have you talking to me that way!" Stein blasted back.

"Yes...you will," Kid remarked, death glaring the doctor. Stein sighed and simply asked Kid to continue.

Past

Liz was sent to a few houses around the city, I started with my father. Afraid and confused, I walked into the Death Room. There he stood, staring at his precious mirror.

"Dad..." I whimpered. He turned around and noticed me.

"Hiya, Son!" he cheered. My heart stopped and I ran away, screaming. In the halls, I took as many breaths as possible. Never have I had a panic attack this strong. I looked back and seen him shrugging his shoulders and turning back to the mirror. I was embarrased. _How could I just run away like that? Maybe this isn't such a good idea afterall..._

Future

"Tell me, Deth, why are you afraid of the academy?" asked Father.

"It's the children. They disturb me. They are much smaller than me. Once they run across the halls, they imediatly come to a stop, mistaking me for a teacher. It's embarrasing!" I cried.

"Well, not everyone is the same age, Deth, my daughter,"

"No, but I am older because you were smaller. You thought you were thinking, but you weren't. You wished you were thinking but you weren't! You made a huge mistake! Father, don't you know? Don't you know? Don't you know what I am truly afraid of?"

Past

I raced all around the city, looking for someone I'd be comfortable to ask. It was no use. I didn't have the courage. I took a rest. If I went any further, there was no doubt I'd have a heart attack. I went home.

Liz came home too. "I got some great advice!" she cheered. "What about you?"

"I never asked," I responded.

"Why not?" asked Liz.

"This might be a bad idea. When I went to the academy to talk about this, I couldn't breathe." Liz placed her hand on my knee and gave me a soft kiss.

"It's okay. We can do this," she assured me. "You have to get some advice from your dad. It'll be a reaper, remember? Who knows about reapers better than you two?"

"No one, but...I just don't know."

The next day, I decided to go talk to my father even if I died trying. He turned around and looked at me.

"Hiya, son!" he cheered happily. He obviously wasn't thinking about me running off the first time. "You ran off yesterday, are you alright?" _Okay...so I was wrong._

"Dad, I need to have a very important talk with you. It's about me and Liz."

"Liz? Your weapon? What's the matter?"

"We...we..."

"Don't be afraid."

"We..."

"You what? Are you two a couple now? It's okay if you are. Soul and Maka are a couple now. I don't care if you're in love."

"It's much stronger than that. We were planning to have children." His eyes widened. He looked at me with a tilted head. I could've sworn a tear ran down the side of that mask.

"My son...?" he whimpered to himself. I then tilted my own head to match his. I couldn't make out how he was feeling and I guess he couldn't make out how I was feeling. Actually, I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Wait, yes I could. I was scared as hell. "Thats..."

My heart dropped. He was to reaper chop me for sure. Yes, even I experienced the dredded chopping. I actually get it worse than you or Spirit.

"That's wonderful!" he cheered. I stopped breathing. _Is he serious?_ "I can't believe this has happened already! I never thought you'd land a girlfriend and now you're gonna have a baby!"

"She's not pregnant yet. We want to prepare ourselves, starting with good advice. Since this is going to be a reaper, we felt it would be best to ask you as well as other parents around the city," I explained, feeling a lot more comfortable, since it seemed he was okay with the situation.

"Good thinking, my son! What all do you feel you need to know?"

"Anything useful, even if it's a little."

**Interview 1: Lord Death**

Death: Give me a good start.

Kid: Okay...tell me the dos and don'ts.

Death: Well...there's a lot to that, but I'll try. Wait, what do you mean?

Kid: Pregnacy wise. We wanted to start with that first.

Death: Sounds good.

Kid: Start, please.

Death: Be very gentle with her. Don't give her coffee or too many sweets. Do not starve her. Before you impregnate her, make sure you have enough food to last nine months. Don't occupy the bathroom for too long. The more months she is, the more she will need to use the bathroom. She will also throw up often during the first two to three months. Learn to get used to mood swings. She will be very emotional. Learn to comfort her when she does. This will be during and after the pregnancy. Take care of all the heavy and hard work for her. She won't be able to move much. Examine her stomach as she grows. If it hangs, it's a boy, if it's round and straight, it's a girl. If it is a boy, she will be worse than she would be if it's a girl. Understand?

Kid: Yes, I shall use that. Thank you.

Death: One more thing! This is extremly important!

Kid: What would that be?

Death: Always talk to your child. This will help you bond with it and never never never stress her out. This could cause a miscarrage.

Kid: I understand. I'll come back when I...

Death: Yes, I know. You've grown, my son. You've grown. I'm so proud of you for doing this maturly. Good luck.

Present

"He really took it that way?" asked Stein.

"It's not like I'm a girl," Kid responded.

"Yeah, dad's never want the girls to have fun, but when it comes to boys, they let them screw like a drill," laughed Marie from the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stein.

"I couldn't help but hear about the first high school pregnancy here. Kid, you need to lower your voice. Stein, you need to close the door," she explained. Kid rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Great! Who knows how many students know now!" snapped Kid.

"Hey, it would've hit the fan anyway," Spirit pointed out. Kid shrugged.

Past

**Interview 2: Medusa**

Kid: What's it like to be pregnant?

Medusa: It was Hell. I hated it. Only to have my son with that damn Lord Death.

Kid: Could I get details, please?

Medusa: He loved to kick me. I talked to him a lot. He had tons of hair so I had a ridiculous amount of heartburn. Which is why I don't eat onions anymore. Never eat onions while your pregnant.

_I'm dressed up as a girl. Nothing extreme. I just had a big cloak on that covered my face with shadows and two stuffed giraffes from Patty for boobs. It was a good thing that cloak was thick, otherwise I'd never be able to hide my cock._

Kid: Is there anything else?

Medusa: I don't want to talk about it. I was tired all the time, I was gaining weight, my boyfriend left me...

Kid: You never married Crona's father?

Medusa: How'd you know my son's name?

Kid: I call every boy Crona...

Medusa: Why?

Kid: I don't know. I like the name it gets on their nerves.

Medusa: Makes sense, I guess. No, I never married Crona's father. I was in high school when I was pregnant with him. My boyfriend couldn't take it anymore, so he ditched me. I didn't care, although it was a lot harder without him. Are you pregnant? You're screwed if you are.

_How embarrasing..._

Kid: Yes, why?

_I want to throw up._

Medusa: Who's the father?

Kid: Uh...

_Now I feel yaoi. I'm not yaoi!_

Eddy Bethel.

Medusa: What kind of name is that?

Kid: It doesn't matter. Why is it bad thing for me to be...pregnant.

_If I ever say that again, I'm so killing myself._

Medusa: You're naive. You think he's not going to leave you because he says he's not going to leave you, but he will. Trust me when I say that. How's your money? High? So so? Low?

Kid: So so.

Medusa: Set your child up for abortion. You'll never be able to do it alone. Take it from me.

Present

"This came from Medusa?" asked Stein. Medusa's not the type to give good advice for those of you who don't know. Kid nodded.

"It came from her."

**Author's note**: That's all I'm gonna do for now. You know what to do. By the way, take a look at my poem, "Can't Escape Sorrow" or something like that. It will depress you.


	4. Don't Touch Her

Author's note: Hi. The true Black Star will tell the truth. I know, I'm the true Black Star. This was a story for experiments, not for progress, but the true Black Star cares about his reviewers and will push himself to write.

Kid woke up the next day after he explained half of the story to Stein, Spirit and Marie.

"Deth..." he whispered to himself. "What kind of dream was that?"

He continued to crawl out the bed and put on his clothes.

"Deth. I keep having that dream. But...whatever that was, I guess it's too late to stop it."

"Not unless we gave her away," added Liz who suddenly appeared at Kid's door.

"Liz. What was that supposed to mean?"

"Stein was talking to me yesterday. He told me about the things you said about us."

"Did those things...offend you?"

"No, no, it's just that...he thinks that we can't take care of a baby, so he suggested that we give it up for adoption."

"No! I'm not giving up my daughter!"

"...Daughter?"

"Eh...child. Obviously, Stein didn't get the message. We're prepared for the best and worst. I have confidence in this. I know you do, don't you?"

"Of course, ever since we came up with it. I didn't really know you were confident. You seemed a bit nervous when we touched the subject."

"Well, I can admit I was having mixed emotions about it, plus I kept dreaming about..."

"About what? Does it have anything to do with our baby?"

"I think so. You see, there's this girl..."

"Sis, Kid, someone at the door for you!" yelled Patty from another room.

Kid and Liz walked up to the door. It was Stein.

"What? You want more?" asked Kid. "I'm tired."

"Actually, I was sent by your father. He has something for you. You and Liz."

"Well, me and Liz already went out of our way to prepare for the baby."

"I bet you didn't. I know you slipped up somewhere."

"Actually we didn't." Kid reached in his jacket and pulled out little memo books. Stein observed the notes taken in them.

"Damn..." he sighed. "You didn't miss a single thing."

"Told you."

"What if your child comes out mentally retarted or something?"

"We thought about that. Apperantly, I don't have those notes in my jacket. I don't have enough room in my jacket for all those notes."

"I guess you've done a good job. However, your father didn't have something for you and the baby."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not really sure. I don't even think it was an actual object."

"Alright. I'll be there."

Kid and Liz went over to the academy to meet Lord Death. He was nowhere to be found. It was surprizing considering the fact that he's always in that same spot. Instead there was some other guy in a black hood. He had a heavy smirk on his face. (Not that you could see anything else.)

"Who are you? Where's my father?" asked Kid.

"Perhaps...he's just not here. Maybe I did something to him, like what I'm about to do to your girlfriend and your bastard child!"

The man took out a large scythe. Kid covered Liz.

"Liz, like we practiced, go find someplace safe to go to while I handle this," Kid commanded. Liz nodded and ran off.

"So...what if she gets hurt while your not there?" asked the man.

"That doesn't consern you!"

The man took his scythe and went after him with it. Kid dodged and sucker punched him in the stomach. The man crouched down in pain and so Kid took advantage, punching him in his face as hard as possible. Nearly hesitant, yet, desprate, Kid actually snatched the scythe out his hands and hit him with it, letting go immediatly.

The man got back on his feat, picked up his scythe and swinging at Kid. He dodged successfully by doing several back flips.

"I'll kill you!" the man claimed, getting closer to Kid's open body with the large blade. Kid used his long leg to kick it out the way without cutting himself. He used the same leg to try and kick him again, but the man counter attacked and swung him across the room by it.

Kid got back up and started a shinigami power charge in his hand.

"That's interesting. I wonder if your girlfriend knew that you could fight without her."

"Duh, how do you think I got her? Who are you, and how do you know about us?"

"_That doesn't consern you!_" The man hit Kid in the back of his head with his scythe. Kid struggled to get up.

"Yes it...does...Liz means...the world to me...she's better than the world...I won't let you...hurt her...you'll have to kill me first..."

"If you insist." The man swung his scythe down to the back of his head again, reaching close to his neck.

"Hey, can you at least hit the middle of my head?" grunted Kid.

"Uh..." The man sighed and reached for the middle of his head. While the man focused on the middle of his skull, Kid flicked his skateboard at him which somehow became some type of bomb that blew the man away.

"You're...good..." the man laughed, struggling to get up. He raised his scythe again. "But you'll have to be better..."

"I'll do what I have to. Bring it."

Maka walked into the room, searching for Lord Death.

"Lord Death? Are you there?" asked Maka asked, noticing the hooded man and Kid fighting.

"Kid, where's Lord Death?"

It was an epic fail, but he couldn't resist.

"Maka!"

"...Dad...?" whimpered Maka.

"Spirit? Spirit's the scythe?" whimpered Kid. "Dad!"

"Hey, I just realized something, we're two father's working together!" cheered Spirit, the man's scythe.

"Damn you, Spirit! Can't you see I'm teaching my son a lesson!" screamed the man, now known to be Lord Death, revealing his high voice.

"Dad! It's you!" yelled Kid, extreamly mad at him.

"Sorry, son. I was just testing you. You passed. Well done!" whimpered Death.

"Damn you...I'm going back to Liz. See you idiots later," muttered Kid, walking away, slightly bumping into Maka.

"Sorry," he replied, continuing to walk.

"Hey, Maka. Do you think you can do me a favor?" asked Lord Death.

"What favor would that be?"

"Well, it conserns Kid."

"Why do you keep messing with him? Kid's in love, and he has a child to worry about. He doesn't need you two to ride his dick."

"Maka!" screamed Spirit.

"I'm sorry, Dad. It's the truth. Would you do something like that to me?" asked Maka.

"Well no, because you'd be the one pregnant and I really don't want to think about that." Spirit froze there and stared at Maka as if he had some type of x-ray vision.

"No, Dad, I'm pregnant..."

"I can't tell..."

"Wait, Spirit, I have an idea, a better one then I had before!"

"What did I just say?!"

"We heard what you said, we're just not listening to you," laughed Spirit.

"Oh, well in that case, I am pregnant." Lord Death and Spirit seriously weren't listening to her. "Did you hear me? I said I'm pregnant too!" screamed Maka.

"What about you, Maka?" asked Lord Death.

"Fuck you. That's what I said, fuck you."

Author's Note: Okay. I'm done. Uh...to Guest, I'm sorry. I got this fic mixed up with another fic I'm working on. That's how that happened. Just...ignore last version. The true Black Star thanks you.


	5. Moving Out

_The True Black Star apologizes for taking so long to update. He will try to add new chapters more often. I know, I'm the True Black Star._

"Can you believe him?! The nerve of him! I told him we had everything under control! Why would he do this to me?!" Kid snapped, pacing back and forth in front of his pregnant weapon.

"Kid, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is! He said it himself, what if you got hurt and I wasn't there?!"

"I'll be alright, I mean it's not like you can fix everything."

"Liz, it's easy to hurt a child especially when it isn't born yet."

"It hasn't gotten to that stage quite yet. Right now it's still a bunch of cells."

"I know that, but it's not just going to be a bunch of little cells forever, Liz!"

"I know, Kid, please, calm down! You're proving your father right!"

Kid didn't respond. He didn't want to prove his father right. He wanted to show him that he and Liz were well prepared for what was coming for them. He sat next to her on the bed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I just..."

Liz took Kid's face and turned it directly to her, making sure their eyes were connecting.

"Do you really want this?" she questioned.

"Yes, but you know me...I get uneasy."

"Boy, do I know that. Everything's going to be alright. We figured everything out before we even got started."

"You...you don't think we missed anything, do you?"

"Of course not. We did mad research."

"But we still could've missed something! Something really important! Something could happen to the child! Something that could torture my soul for all eternity!"

"Kid! Calm down. As long as we're together, we'll be okay."

"Yes...yes, of course. You're right. Just you, me and Patty."

"Right. Are we still planning to go out of town for the nine months?"

"Yes we are, especially if we're certain those three will start playing games."

"True that. Let's start packing now while everyone's still in good shape."

The next day, Kid informed his father that he and his weapons were going out of town until the baby was born.

"Oh, Kiddo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Don't run away," Death pleaded.

"We're not moving because of you. We made this desicion so Liz isn't pressured by the students of the academy. I never thought you would be a problem."

"Kid, you're so young. Why do you want this? Do you want this."

Kid sighed.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm not all that excited about it, but Liz is and I love her. I will do anything to make sure she's happy. I went completely out my way for this child and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe."

"That sounds great, Kid. I'm actually kind of...proud of you...just one question."

"Yes?"

"How are you certain it's a girl?"

"I...uh...I was talking about Liz. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure Liz is safe. Heh..."

"Hm..."

"I'm serious!"

"Alright, Kid. Well, thanks for considering me before you left. Be careful and take good care of my future grandchild!"

"Will do."

"I love you!"

"..."

Kid walked out of the Death Room, only to find an eavesdropping Black Star (Not the True Black Star) standing in front of him.

"Hey, Kid. I heard you were leaving for a while," he started. "You should let me fight you just one last time before you go."

Kid raised an eyebrow.

"You...you still want to fight me?"

"Of course I do! I have to surpass the gods, remember?"

His brow raised once again.

"The first time you ever wanted to fight me was because you were jealous."

"I was not jealous! I had to assanate you to keep people from filling their heads with lies!"

"What lies?"

"That you're greater than me!"

Kid rolled his eyes.

"We'll make this quick."

_The True Black Star says, "TTFN"_

_"Ta ta for now," for those of you who don't know._

_It's alright._

_Don't be asshamed._

_There's nothing wrong with not knowing something._

_You're only human._

_The True Black Star loves you, I know, I'm the True Black Star._


End file.
